


Day By Day

by DeltaSpooks



Series: Up for Adoption [3]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Interactive, Mages, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Named Characters, Scars, Swapfell, welcome to nightvale refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Willow just moved into her house with the help of her sister, Luna after fleeing from a bad situation. What she didn't expect, was all the weirdness that came with meeting her neighbors.Discontinued, and up for adoption, sorry for those interested in it.





	Day By Day

“You don’t have to do this y’know.” Luna spoke up as she picked up another box from the back of her truck, glancing at her sister. “What they did was cruel and that wasn’t your fault. You can’t let them chase you away.”

Said sister shrugged, and slung a duffel bag over her shoulder, grabbing as much of her stuff as she could hold. “Doesn’t matter anymore. The house is already in my name and I’ve already sold my soul for it.” Luna rolled her eyes and humphed. That was a rather tasteless joke. It’s been used too many times.

Willow pushed the door open, and glanced around. The house was small, but it could be worse. One bedroom, one and a half bathrooms, the attic was probably the largest room, the kitchen was a little outdated, but nothing could be perfect. “Backyard looks like shit...”

This house definitely needs a little bit of work. Willow grimaced in disgust at the state of the bathroom. How the hell it had gotten that way, god knows. She made a mental list of what she would need to grab from her local home improvement store. Tiles, paint, a new mirror, stuff to stick the tiles to the wall, a new shower… She might as well as redo the entire bathroom while she’s at it.

“Not just the backyard, Willow dearest.” Luna snorted beside her. “Where do you want this?”

“Just put it down where ever. I need to go through everything anyways.”

She needed quiet for a few minutes, she needed to sleep it all off. She- “Its just nylons and fishnets. Wow, these are really nice, kinda slutty, but really nice.”

Willow pressed her fingers to her temples, and hoped that she could get her shit in the house and her cousin out of it soon. Fighting the urge to pull at her hair, she breathed in deeply, and headed back to the truck to grab more stuff out of it.

“Weird at last, weird at last. God almighty, weird at last.”

* * *

 

Hours later, Luna had finally left after making sure that Willow had ordered her food. Thank god for Chinese take-out delivery service.

It was only five, not yet late enough for the sun to go down. That doesn’t happen until maybe an hour or so later. Possibly around eight. She couldn’t really remember, but she knew that it was later in the day.

Stacking two boxes on top of each other in front of the couch Luna had found from who fucking knows where, she set her laptop up and sat back as her movie started to play. But of course, good things were not meant to last, the doorbell had rang.

Groaning, she was faced with two decisions.

[Answer?] [Do not Answer?]

.

.

.

[PoV switch?]


End file.
